Trust in Me
by phantasiagirl
Summary: An attack on the Castanet peninsula leaves one of their own injured and the rest to pick up the pieces. Gill, not content to just let things go, begins a fervent search to find the attacker, all the while struggling to help his loved one recover.


Hey guys, long time no see! I'm currently working on my newest chapter of Gilligan Files but I'm having a bit of trouble with it, which I'll elaborate on when I actually post it. No worries though, I should get it going within the next couple of weeks, depending on how things go. School's wrapping up in three weeks or so, so things might get hectic for me.

Anyways, I've had this idea for a while and though I'm still not sure about how I want it to end, I wanted to share it with you all. That being said, **I'd really like a beta for this one.** Seriously, I know a few sentences in this chapter sound wonky but I don't know what to do with them. That and I need someone to help me iron out the end. Someone who doesn't mind spoilers. And most importantly, someone who can handle my EXTREMELY sporadic updates. 8D;;

But enough of that, please just enjoy the chapter and tell me what you think! 

* * *

><p>Fear.<p>

No, perhaps terror was a more accurate word to describe the pressure building its way through Molly's chest and squeezing her heart so hard she thought it might burst. The road was getting wetter now as the skies finally opened up and she could feel the sticky mud of her fields clinging to her boots and try to hold her back with every step she took.

She didn't dare look behind her. Though the fear of not knowing the location of her assailant was almost overwhelming, the terrifying chance of taking that single look possibly slowing her down was even worse. So she kept running. Almost two years of toiling in the fields and exploring the mines had kept her in pretty good physical shape so stamina was of no worry to her. She could keep running as long as she needed to.

The stamina of the person behind her, however, was a different matter entirely.

"Molly!" Finn's tiny form flew a few inches from her face, his expression riddled with anxiety and fear that she knew matched her own. His wings fluttered so quickly they were almost invisible and he held both hands up to his hat in an effort to keep it from slipping off in his haste. "I'm going ahead to get help! Hang in there, okay?" Before Molly had the chance to respond, however, he had already spun around and zoomed off in the direction of town.

_Please hurry, Finn…_

It was once she had reached the edge of her property at the cliffs by the beach did she pause for the briefest of moments. On one hand, Julius' house was closer. He lived just across the bridge that led into Flute Fields. However, she wasn't sure if he was home yet. Although Chase's house, Marimba Farm, and Horn Ranch all weren't too far away from the jeweler's house, the thought of potentially getting caught so close to Fugue Forest terrified her. Going to the mining district meant backtracking as well. So she turned to the right and began to make a mad dash towards the town.

However, she wasn't more than a few yards away before she was abruptly jerked to a stop by a sudden firm grasp on her upper arm. Heart racing, Molly let out a shriek and whirled around to strike her assailant but to her dismay, he only caught her wrist in his other hand and pushed her back a few steps. "No! Nonono NO! Let go of me!" she screamed, struggling with all her might. She flung her right foot out and to her surprise and satisfaction, felt it connect with something. The assailant let go of her wrist with a grunt but his grip on her arm remained. "Somebody help!" she cried, her voice finally cracking as, after one more kick to where she assumed was the same spot, she yanked her arm away. Everything was a whirl. She thought she heard someone calling in the distance but she couldn't be sure. Molly couldn't even hear her own voice over the sound of the rain and her own frantic heartbeat. She took another step back…only to feel her heel meet nothing but air and the ground beneath her toes give way under her weight.

Her auburn eyes widened and she felt another scream rip itself from her throat, only to be cut short as her body slammed into something on the way down and she blacked out.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Wake up! Please, wake up! Molly needs your help!_

Gill was having trouble sleeping. Though at Molly's insistence he had decided to go to bed early, he simply couldn't stay asleep for long. It seemed that no matter how hard he tried, something would stir him awake only moments later. He had always been a bit of a light sleeper but this was ridiculous.

But still…that voice that kept waking him up sounded familiar…

_Gill, please WAKE UP! Molly's in trouble! She could get really really hurt! Please help her! GILL!_

**BANG!**

He shot up, eyes wide. What in the world…? Slowly pulling back his covers and throwing his legs over the side of his bed, he leaned over to turn on his bedside lamp and see what had made the noise. To his surprise, however, one of the two picture frames he usually kept on the small end table by the lamp was missing. Frowning a bit, he further leaned over to peer over the other side only to see it on the floor. He wasted no time in reaching for it and to his dismay he found the glass to have cracked and formed a diagonal split right down the middle of the picture Simon had taken of him and Molly at the Flower Festival almost three seasons ago.

For some inexplicable reason, Gill began to feel anxious. He stared pensively at the picture for a moment before setting it gently on the table, face up, and rising to his feet to exit his room. Something just didn't feel right. Eyebrows furrowed a little, he made his way over to the kitchen where their single phone sat. He didn't know if Molly had also turned in early but it still wouldn't hurt to call her just to make sure she made it home safely. In fact, he didn't know why he hadn't done that earlier.

However, just as his hand touched the phone it suddenly began to ring, nearly startling him out of his wits. After pausing briefly to place a hand over his chest and take a few deep breaths, he glared at the phone before picking it up. "Hello?"

"_Gill? Oh thank the Goddess, you picked up!"_

His eyebrows furrowed again, but this time in confusion. "Julius?" he asked hesitantly. He hadn't known that the jeweler even had his number.

"_You need to hurry up and get a hold of Jin, now! I tried calling him but he's not answering!"_

"Wait, wait." Gill closed his eyes and held up a hand. Although he knew Julius couldn't see him, it was simply a habit. "Julius, what happened? Where are you?"

Needless to say, he certainly wasn't expecting what came next. "_Molly's been hurt."_


End file.
